


Six Feet Apart

by Awkward_Amateur



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Getting Together, JUST GIVE IT A TRY, Lonely Shane, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Quarantine, Sad Shane Madej, Zoom calls, im terrible at tagging, oblivious ryan, shyan, slow burn?, stay at home folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Amateur/pseuds/Awkward_Amateur
Summary: There’s nothing particularly emotional about the zoom call they’re on and Shane curses his body for so easily being affected by Ryan’s charm. Ryan’s not doing anything different than normal, but he doesn’t have to. Sometimes Shane just gets hit with a wave of Ryan Feelings and he has to take a moment to breathe before he’s pulled under completely. He knows somewhere deep within himself, that if that happens, he might never resurface.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Six Feet Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I loooooove fanfic, especially Shyan fanfic. I also love to write, so you'd think writing fanfic would be a natural thing for me. Unfortunately, I am incredibly terrible at finishing anything. This is currently a one-shot, but if it gets a good response and I have more ideas I will make it a chapter fic. So if you like it and want to read more, just leave kudos or bookmark this fic. Comments are especially appreciated. And remember, stay home, stay safe.

The thing is, Shane is a confident person. Sure, sometimes he’s quiet and introverted, but that’s just his nature. He’s never been insecure, at least not since high school, except that apparently he has because Ryan is smiling at him and his hands have gone clammy and he’s so goddamn glad this is a zoom call and not in person because he can take a moment to collect himself under the guise of getting some more tea. The Ryan Feelings, as he’s taken to calling them, aren’t exactly new. They haven’t always been there either, Shane was never the type to fall in love quickly, but over time Ryan just... grew on him. And then, last year, as they wrapped up an unsolved shoot, Ryan stretching with a long drawn out yawn, it hit him. He was in love with Ryan Bergara. And he was so fucked.

There’s nothing particularly emotional about the zoom call they’re on and Shane curses his body for so easily being affected by Ryan’s charm. Ryan’s not doing anything different than normal, but he doesn’t have to. Sometimes Shane just gets hit with a wave of Ryan Feelings and he has to take a moment to breathe before he’s pulled under completely. He knows somewhere deep within himself, that if that happens, he might never resurface.

He does make himself tea. Might as well commit to the bit as Ryan would say. The sound of the teapot screaming for attention is so loud in his small empty apartment. He hates it. Hates the constant quiet. Hates the confined space. You don’t go through life as a giant without becoming a little bit claustrophobic. And sure he can go outside for walks and such, but even then he feels constrained. Six feet, his mind screams. Six feet and oh that person’s not wearing a mask so steer clear.  _ Steer clear. _ Shane thinks maybe he’s been living by the six feet rule for a lot longer than the rest of the world.  _ Keep him close, but never too close. _

He finishes the tea and heads back to his desk, slipping in his airpods and making a small noise to signal his return. Ryan looks up from his laptop and smiles.

“Enjoying the fuel, big guy?”

Shane slips back into his role as best friend with completely platonic feelings. He’s pretty good at it; he’s had a long time to practice. If there was an Oscar for hiding your feelings, Shane would have won it five times over.

“You betcha! Now, how’s that-”

Shane is interrupted by a loud crash coming from Ryan’s end. They both flinch in surprise.

“Fuck,” Ryan curses, “My roommates have been drunk since nine am. I better go see what the hell that was.”

Shane whistles. He forgets sometimes that Ryan has roommates. Apparently alcoholic ones at that. Who drinks at nine am? Perhaps he’s not the only one being driven crazy by the quarantine. And now he feels like a shitty person. Because who is he to complain. Sure his apartment is a bit lonesome but some people don’t even have a place to live in the first place. Some people are out of work and scrambling to support their families. Some people are sick and dying. Sometimes he chants that to himself, at night when the Ryan Feelings creep up on him and make him consider drastic action. It’s rare, but it happens. And when it does, he knows just how to guilt trip himself off the ledge.  _ People are sick and dying. You are healthy. People are sick and dying. You are safe. People are sick and dying. You are okay. _

Ryan returns with a scowl on his face.

“Fucking roomates,” he growls. “You’re so lucky not to be stuck with anyone right now.”

Shane shrugs. He doesn’t feel lucky. But he doesn’t exactly know how to explain it either. At least without baring more of himself than he’s comfortable with. Ryan is his closest confidant, but there’s so much he doesn’t know. Shane knows Ryan tells him everything. It makes him feel like a piece of shit to keep so much from his best friend. A lot of things make him feel like a piece of shit these days. He’s almost happy for social distancing. Without it, there’d be nothing stopping Shane from quitting his job and selling his apartment. Packing his bags and heading to the airport. Hopping a flight to somewhere far far away from LA. Europe maybe. His tall stature might not stand out so much there. He can see himself on a beach somewhere, drink in hand, staring out across the ocean, seagulls cawing in his ears. He can feel the sand beneath his feet, taste the salt, smell that ocean musk. So so close. But not too close. _Six feet apart._

**Author's Note:**

> More. Shane. Whump. Please.


End file.
